1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information recording method, and more particularly to an apparatus for and a method of recording in formation onto a write-once-read-many type optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an LD (Laser vision Disc) used as an optical disc upon which a video signal and an audio signal can be recorded. The LD is known as an optical record medium of ROM (Read Only Memory) type, capable of storing a high resolution, long duration video sequence.
There is one type of LD, on which an analog video signal and a frequency-modulated audio signal are recorded. There is another type of LD i.e. LDD (Laser vision Disc with Digital audio signal), on which an EFM-modulated (Eight to Fourteen Modulation-modulated) digital audio signal is recorded in addition to the analog video signal and audio signal.
According to the LDD, not only a high resolution image, but also a high quality audio signal can be reproduced.
As read only memory (ROM) devices, the LDs do not allow on end user to record data thereon.
In order to solve this problem, there is an LD of write-once-read-many type (WORM type). However, this WORM LD suffers from a significantly degraded S/N (Signal to Noise ratio) and BER (Block Error Rate), rendering these devices impractical for use with an EFM-modulated digital audio signal. Here, the BER represents the percentage [%] of block error obtained by dividing the number of block errors of a block constituting the EFM digital audio signal by the total number of blocks within a predetermined time interval.